voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai Fujisawa
Kai Fujisawa is a selectable character from the My Wedding and 7 Rings. He is the head of the IT Solutions Group of Sanno Corp. Background Kai's parents died when he was very young so he was raised in an orphanage, where he took care of not only his little sister, but the other children. Insight Kai Fujisawa - Insight.jpg Appearance Kai has hair that is so dark it appears blue. He wears it parted on his left side and has long bangs, and he has slender dark blue eyes. It is mentioned that his features are sharp. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Kai wears a navy blue suit with a light pink top and a striped tie. *'Casual Attire:' Kai wears a palm tree top with a black blazer and black pants. *'Casual Attire 2:' Kai wears a plain white shirt with a black hooded leather jacket and dark navy jeans. *'Sleepwear:' Kai wears a plain white shirt. Personality Kai is aloof, cold and intelligent. He is also shown to be extremely logical, as he believes you shouldn't talk unless you can logically explain your argument. This is further showcased as he does not remember the employee's names but remembers their employee IDs in the company. Kai is someone who has lived their life for revenge and will do anything to rise to the top of the ladder. Kai does not believe in love because of his harsh upbringing but even when he finds happiness, he feels that he does not deserve it. He hides all his emotions but behind that, you recognize that he is broken. Kai does not give up easily, as every night, he goes out to look for his sister. Despite his calculating, inhospitable nature, he is good with children and is noted by you to be the best with them out of the seven 'beasts'. As you become closer with Kai, he will help you even though he previously said that it's not his problem. Kai eventually lets you ride on his motorbike when there is an emergency despite him previously saying that he will never let anyone, especially a female, to ride on it. When Kai is in love, he is very sweet and cares for you immensely- even controlling himself when you flinch at his touch because he doesn't want to hurt you again. He constantly supports and motivates you, telling you not to give up when a problem arises. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *Kai has a collarbone fetish which was mentioned in his Secret Story. *Kai mentions that he can only speak Japanese, English and Mandarin but in his sequel, he can speak Italian. *Kai is one of several Voltage characters to have a sexual encounter with the MC prior to them becoming an official couple. These characters include Aki Fujishima from Finally, in Love Again, Ota Kisaki from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Tamaki Kikushima from My Forged Wedding, Kenshi Inagaki from Love Letter from Thief X, Hiroki Eniwa from My Last First Kiss, Kenzo Yasukawa from After School Affairs, Ryo Chibana from Scandal in the Spotlight, and Katsuyuki Kyobashi from Metro PD: Close to You. Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Category:Kai Fujisawa Category:Characters Category:Motorcyclist Category:Businessman Category:Born in August Category:Leo Sign Category:Tsundere Category:Multilingual Category:Smoker Category:Blood Type B